Transformation
by WriterNotViking
Summary: Gohan transforms into SSJ2 to defeat an enemy. Written only to get a feel for the SSJ transformation. Let me know what you think.


Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own DBZ or any of the related characters. The demon is mine, but he's a loser anyway.  
  
I wrote this to get some idea of how I can write down a Saiyan's transformation into the Super Saiyan form. There is no story behind all this, but let me know what you think of the imagery.  
  
  
  
TRANSFORMATION  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate me," Gohan said with a grin.  
  
The creature was really strong. But Gohan hadn't even come close to using his full power.  
  
The being laughed. "Fool. No mere human can stand against me."  
  
"Maybe not." Gohan said. He spread his legs a little and clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth as his power began to increase.  
  
Overhead, the sky began to darken. Clouds moved at ridiculous speeds, circling over the battlefield. Gohan's raven hair began to wave, as if caught in the wind.  
Lightning erupted from the dark clouds. Suddenly one strong bolt lashed out at Gohan. But instead of striking him down, it was deflected by an invisible shield and sizzled towards the ground. Sporadic lightning bursts began to erupt around Gohan too, accompanied by the familiar sizzling sound. The ground began to shake a little.  
  
Then, where the lightning had struck the ground, a narrow column of golden light shot up into the sky, standing still. Another column appeared, and another, until Gohan was surrounded by several golden pillars of light. Slabs of stone lifted from the ground, to shatter after rising only a few meters into the air. Blue sparks sporadically erupted around Gohan' s body. The creature watched, its confidence waning with every passing second.  
  
Gohan raised his fists to the sky. The columns began to rotate in a circle around him. He inhaled deeply. Then he pulled his fists down and screamed as the power surged through his body. His eyes turned green.  
  
Then a solid golden hemisphere expanded around Gohan's body. Touching the columns, it took them with it as it expanded, still rotating. Blue electricity sizzled and crackled around the expanding bowl. It hit the creature and flung him away. When he recovered and looked up again, his eyes widened in fear.  
In the centre of a crater blasted smooth for a hundred yards or more, stood Gohan. His muscles were more sharply defined, his eyes were a radiant green, his hair a flaring gold and divided into thin locks standing upward, except one that hung down his forehead. A spiked golden aura surrounded him, burning brightly. And around him, blue electricity sparked and sizzled at random.  
  
Gohan smirked. "But who said I was human?"  
  
The creature snarled with rage. "It matters not! Human or otherwise, you will fall before me! So it is written, and so it shall be done."  
  
"All right. Show me what you've got." Gohan said.  
  
The creature lunged at him. Its fist struck at his face. Gohan didn't even bother to dodge. The fist hit him right on the nose. Gohan didn't budge. "Is that all?"  
The creature's eyes widened in fear. He leapt back and extended one arm. The other he place don top of his head. "TarkonegDa!" he screamed. A blast of energy emerged and shot straight at Gohan. Gohan stood his ground. The blast struck him in his chest and exploded. The explosion was so big it hid him from sight for several seconds. The creature folded its arms and smirked. "Pathetic creature. You were a fool to challenge me."  
  
"Is that so?" a voice said from the smoke.  
  
Suddenly afraid, the creature backed away. "I-It can't be…"  
  
The smoke cleared suddenly as Gohan's aura flashed. "You may be strong enough to prey on these people, but you'll need a lot more than you have right now to defeat someone like me." Gohan cupped his hands at his side. "It will give you something to work on in Hell." The aura flashed and brightened.   
"KA…"  
  
"No…" the creature moaned, as he realised his death was at hand.  
  
"ME…" A pinpoint of blue light appeared between Gohan's hands.  
  
"HA…" The small point grew into a sphere of deadly power that filled the   
space between Gohan's cupped hands.  
  
"ME…" The ball sent out bright rays of blue light. Electricity crackled continuously around Gohan. Rocks lifted from the ground and exploded, sending debris flying in every direction.  
  
"HAAAAAA!" Gohan thrust his hands out in front of him. An intense blast of blue energy emerged and shot straight at the creature. It didn't even have time to scream as the blast hit home. His body disintegrated in the powerful blast of pure energy. The attack continued through the atmosphere and into outer space, taking the creature's remains with it.  
  
Gohan watched his attack go with a smirk on his face. Then he released the Super Saiyan power and the golden aura vanished. His eyes returned to their normal dark colour and his hair settled back into its familiar pattern. Rocks that had been lifted into the air fell back down and the air returned to normal daylight.  
  
Right then, Piccolo landed next to him. "Gohan! What happened?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Nothing much. I sensed a weird power out here, so I went to check it out. He said he was some sort of dimension-travelling demon or something." He shrugged. "He wasn't that strong."  
  
Piccolo eyed him suspiciously. "Then what did you need the Super Saiyan 2 for?"  
  
Gohan laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to see if I could still do it. It's been a long time, you know?"  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "You're just as bad as your dad ever was." He turned and prepared to fly off.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"Yeah, kid?"  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Anytime, kid. See you around," he said, and leapt into the air.  
  
Gohan waved after his sensei, even though he never looked back. Then he flew off himself, back home, where his mom was no doubt waiting to ask him why he wasn't doing his homework instead. Inwardly, he groaned. *Sometimes, life's just not fair*, he thought.  
  
The end 


End file.
